


While We're Waiting

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn's second baby is very near due.  Spike keeps her company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While We're Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Crown"  
> Timeline: post-series  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas.

"Crown me."

Spike set a checker atop Dawn's red game piece. "Are you bored of this yet?"

"Annoying you is worth it." She stroked her huge belly. Dawn's unborn daughter kicked the lap desk, sending the pieces flying.

"Small Celia doesn't like checkers either," Spike crowed. He bent, his face near Dawn's stomach. "Poker's more the thing, innit love?"

Dawn groaned as a flurry of kicks made her stretched skin ripple. "I think she knows you're a vampire."

"Then she can beat her first vamp at cards." Spike drew a deck from his pocket and shuffled expertly. "Texas Hold'em?"


End file.
